Tussy Tock
by TussockPride
Summary: [Human AU] Electra did not know what to expect as he walked into the hospital room...


Electra slowly stepped into the bland hospital room, almost scared of what he would find as soon as he dared look up despite the nurses' kind smile and warm voice. Somehow he could not get it through his mind that everything had gone fine, and that without him completely. Maybe that was why he doubted the nurse, he had not been there to see it, to make sure they did everything just right, to support his oldest child through her pain and fear.

Then another thought struck him. What if something had gone wrong? Electra stopped dead in his tracks as his mind ran wild with horrid scenarios that could have occurred during the labor.

A bloody mess of soaked cheats and cold limbs.  
His daughter, abnormally pale, with a way to still baby in her arms.  
A doctor slowly shaking their head with a sad expression, telling him there was nothing they could do.

All of these possibilities run through his mind in the mere seconds it took for him to take a deep breath and finally face his fear. The sight made him stop dead in his tracks, not even noticing how the nurse carefully closed the door to leave the father, daughter, and baby alone for a short while.

Her normally pale face had roses blooming over her cheeks, causing her to look more alive than ever. Strands of white hair stuck to the sweat upon her skin, making his finger itch to carefully pull it away. She looked exhausted, even in her sleep, and Electra could not help but remember Volta's face after she had delivered Thunder.

Tired beyond comprehension, but calm and with a hint of a smile upon their lips.

Slowly he walked up to her, too absorbed in his child's slow breathing to take in much else. It wasn't until he was looking straight down at his sleeping daughter that he noticed the baby. A small, quiet little creature wrapped in one of those pink towels, safely sleeping upon her mother's chest. His heart cramped up as he saw the little shape, grasping with her newly born hands at the warm fabric around her.

Without thinking, the famous superstar knelt down and gave the little hand one of his fingers. It took a short while before the baby detected the new object that had been presented to her, but as soon as she did the thin fingers grasped around Electra's now seemingly big finger with surprising strength. Electra could not do more but stare at his grandchild's perfect little hand as a tear formed in his eye.

"Dad?"

Electra jumped slightly in surprise before realizing who was speaking to him, suddenly feeling embarrassed and frightened. It took a while before he looked up. As he did so and his blue eyes meet his own daughter's crimson ones, he felt scared. What would she be to him now when she was a parent on her own? Would their relationship change? Would Tussock change? Was his little girl even still there?

He did not have to fear. As soon as he looked Tussock in the eye, all he could see was his beautiful and all grown up daughter looking back. A smile slowly stretched across his face as pride filled him with surprising strength and brightness. Carefully he moved his free hand away from the baby and placed it on his daughter's cheek, feeling the sweat and tears that had covered it during the last hour of her delivery. She did not pull away, she did not lower her gaze and she did not tell him to leave as he had feared. Instead, a small smile was given in return to his own, and she spoke.

"Never thought it would turn out this way, did we? Me as a mom. Heh, it is hardly I believe it even though I have the baby in my arms."

Tussock then looked away for a brief moment, anxiety clearly washing over her features as she placed a very gentle hand upon her sleeping baby, cuddling the small child closer to her chest as if to seek comfort in her daughter's existence.

Electra shook his head slowly, looked down at the floor for a second, and when he looked up again his eyes held this new kind of glow. A glow Tussock had not been allowed to see in such a long time. He placed his own hand upon Tussock's, feeling the baby move slightly under their hands.

"I am so proud of you, my little Tussy Tock."

The End


End file.
